


Progress

by hansonswaugh



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is only mentioned, Mother-Daughter Relationship, THE WRITERS BETTER STOP DOING THEM DIRTY, this is about my girls!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansonswaugh/pseuds/hansonswaugh
Summary: I was thinking about Nora and Iris and it gave me inspiration to write this. I don’t know if it’s very good but I hope you will enjoy it. Please leave a comment on what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.I would like to dedicate this to @noraallens and @walIylinda on twitter. Who are two of the nicest and best people that I know.





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Nora and Iris and it gave me inspiration to write this. I don’t know if it’s very good but I hope you will enjoy it. Please leave a comment on what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this to @noraallens and @walIylinda on twitter. Who are two of the nicest and best people that I know.

Iris was walking around star labs when she heard a noise from the training room. She backed up and looked inside.

 

Nora.

 

Her daughter. Her daughter from the future. Who she in the future hurts. And now her daughter is mad at her in the present and in the future. And it crushes Iris, it crushes her into a million pieces.

And it may not be the best thing for her to do right now but she walks in.

 

As she walks in she sees the photo album on her daughters lap.

 

“You know your PawPaw got that for me when your father was in a coma after getting struck by lightning.” Iris says as she sits down next to Nora. “He thought that it would help me to look back on our memories. For me to look back and know that Barry being struck by lightning is not where our story ends and that me and your father were going to have a future together. And as often as I can I still try to update that photo album.

 

“You guys were adorable children.”

 

“We were... fun fact I was once taller than your father. And when he grew taller than me I told him ‘One day I will be taller than you again’ and to this day I still say that to him. It’s a small stupid thing but it stuck, and it means the world.”

 

Nora looked up from the photo album and looked at Iris.

 

“Future you told me about that. You said at one point when you were younger dad was scared you’d be taller than him again... It always made you smile.”

 

“Yeah...you’re dad can be a fool sometimes.”

 

They both smiled at that. And it was silent for a bit before Iris spoke.

 

“Listen Nora, I need to talk about what you told me and you need to listen to me.”

 

She took a big deep breathe and continued.

 

“I’ve thought a lot about future me. And how I’d be with you and without your father. From what you told me, the future isn’t so great. It’s way different than it is now. I know that I’m going to lose your father.... and you will be the last part him of that I will have. More importantly you will be my daughter, you are my daughter. I already know that I will not be able to bear to lose you after losing your father. But with what I do I will just be trying to keep you safe. You may not always agree with the things that I will do. But the things I do will always be in thought of you. You may not understand that right now but you will. Your pawpaw never told me about my mother still being alive and she was for many years and I didn’t know till her life was almost over. I was hurt by him keeping it from me but I understand better now.” 

Iris pauses for a second to wipe of a tear from Nora’s face and a tear from her own.

“I want so badly to go on with my life and when you’re born to not do what I did and to change the mess that is the future. But I cant... this.. everything.. is way bigger than us. And to change one thing for us can change everything for everyone else around us. You, your father, and I wouldn’t be able to have that on our conscience. It would bug us to the day we die. And look I know that in the future we won’t always see eye to eye. But I am slash will be your mother and if you ever need anything I will always be there to help you, talk to you, and to guide you. Our future together be as crazy as a tornado, but you, you will be the dawn that clears my view.”

 

“Why are you so poetic for?” Nora eventually says.

 

“I say all that and all you can say is ‘why are you so poetic for?’! Wow.” Iris says in mock offense.

 

“I didn’t know what else to say mom! But hey you were very poetic so...” Nora’s sentence trailed off into a fit of giggles which made Iris giggle too.

 

“Look mom... I’m sorry. I’ve been an ass, I’ve been rude to you and you haven’t even done anything yet. Its future you who has done things and yes I don’t really like them but you have a big heart and care so much. And I’m sorry I’ve made you feel like such crap. You’re right about changing certain things, I would rather suffer through tough things with people that I love than make everyone else suffer..... unless they are shit people then it’s off with their heads!”

 

Which led Nora standing up and acting like she’s chopping someone’s head off. It made Iris grin.

 

Once she sat back down Iris began to speak again

 

“We good sweetie?”

 

“We’re good mom.” Nora says as she gives Iris a side hug.

 

With her arms still around Nora, Iris begins to speak. “Ooo you know what! How about later me and you get ice cream? For now you can keep looking at the photo album and train a bit in here and then later we can go out.”

 

Nora moves a little and looks up. “That sounds great mom.”

 

“And even though I’m not her biggest fan.... we can talk about your crush on Spencer.” Iris gives her a knowing look.

 

Nora slides a little away from Iris and says “Ok good moment over get out.”

 

“But-“

 

“Bye Mom!!”

 

“Fine fine ok I’ll go I’ll go! See you later love.”

 

Iris double kisses her forehead before standing up and leaving the room. 

 

Nora grabs her notebook given to her by Iris when she was 14 and writes down one word.

 

 

_**Progress.**   
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! As I said before comment your thoughts and any constructive criticism if you have any. Thank you for reading! Planning on writing a bit more.


End file.
